


Alone

by kataangs



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gay yearning, gay pining, tatsuki is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangs/pseuds/kataangs
Summary: This is the first time that Orihime has ever really been alone.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Alone

_Crraackkk._

That sound was what brought her back to reality. Not the feeling of shooting pain in her fist, not the yells of the other students, not Ichigo looking at her like she was crazy. The sound of her fist meeting his nose is what brought her back. Brought her back to the truth that Orihime was gone. 

Ever since she could remember, ever since Orihime had been a part of her life, Tatsuki could just feel when Orihime was around. Even when she wasn’t close, Tatsuki knew she was there, that she was okay. Some time last night that familiar feeling, that familiar comfort, disappeared. It was like when Orihime left for the summer. This was different, though. Orihime would’ve never left alone, at least not without telling her. But when she had her head to her pillow last night, searching for Orihime, the comfort she sought out every night, she didn’t feel her. She didn’t sleep. It was like summer all over again. Countless sleepless hours because she couldn’t feel Orihime there. It was better last time though, last time Orihime had Ichigo, she had chad, she even had Ishida. This time she was alone. Orihime had never been alone. She had always had someone. She had always had _her._

Up until a few months ago, Tatsuki had always protected Orihime, then something changed. Tatsuki didn’t know exactly what it was, but Orihime was keeping things from her. Tatsuki had never been kept out of Orihime’s loop. They had shared everything. It seemed like they were both keeping secrets from each other.

Orihime, some time in the last few months, had started to protect Tatsuki. And Ichigo and the others had started to protect Orihime. And, honestly, Tatsuki didn’t necessarily mind that. As long as Orihime had someone, Tatsuki was okay. Even if it made her feel more alone than she ever had. Orihime had been Tatsuki’s first girl friend. And, hopefully, if Tatsuki would ever get the guts, her first girlfriend. 

This is the first time Tatsuki has ever been scared for Orihime’s life. She’s not sure if she’ll come back from this. She’s never been alone. Even when Sora was gone, Orihime always had her. 

Tatsuki turns to Ichigo, after having cooled down for a moment,” I don’t know what you guys have gotten yourselves into, I honestly don’t care. But if you don’t bring her back, I-” Her voice cracks off, she looks downward, tears entering her field of vision anyway.

The first words that come out of his mouth since she punched him are,”I’ll bring her back, Tatsuki. I promise.”

When Orihime is finally back, when they're finally alone together, Tatsuki holds her close, in a way she hasn’t since elementary school. Ever since Tatsuki realized her attraction, she’s backed off from Orihime as far as closeness, but not this time. She speaks, her voice shaking with every word,” Orihime, I,” is all she can get out before tears stream down her face.

Orihime pulls back a little from their hug. She holds Tatsuki’s cheek with her left hand,” Tatsuki-chan, I’m so sorry.” Orihime is in tears now, too. She hasn’t seen Tatsuki cry in years. 

Tatsuki leans into her hand, having never felt this tenderness before,”Orihime, I thought I’d never see you again.”

Orihime pulls her closer, inch by precious inch. Their lips are a breath apart and then they’re touching, and Tatsuki can feel Orihime say,”I love you, I love you, I love you,” what feels like a million times against her lips. In this kiss, and the hundreds and thousands that follow, they promise to never let the other be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :).


End file.
